Poems
by XxMax UzumakixX
Summary: just poems that i wrote while listening to music or the up and down feelings of my heart. rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY MY FIRST POEM. THIS A MAXIMUM RIDE POEM BASED OFF A SONG CALLED CANTERELLA. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE, ANYONE WHO READS THIS, IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. OF COURSE IT'S FAX. ENJOY.**

When i watch you in your little closed off world, being ignorant, you pretend that I can't sense your intoxication for me. Time is flying and I feel the need for my heart to be hidden. I give a sigh because around you, I"m not myself. I sit and wait, for the trap that I make, although I am eager, I won't leave a trace. Your mind is not so clear, My words are all sincere. Yes, I know time leads to rust, leading to fights, *sigh* .... falling apart.... no, we can only get stronger.

**LIKE I SAID, FIRST POEM. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO, IT'S MY SECOND POEM. DON'T REALLY KNOW WHO THE POEM IS FOR. SO LETS GO WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE BULLIED OR HARASSED AT SCHOOL OR HOME. THIS ALSO FITS WHAT MAX WOULD SAY TO FANG IF HE TRIED GOING SUICIDAL.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MENTIONED. THREE DAYS GRACE DOES. (I THINK. PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG.)**_

As the song goes, "This world will never be what I expected." This world is filled with so much hatred and bloodshed. Just so you know, you will never be alone. So I'll give up all that I own to make you feel like its never to late. All of our life, we've been fighting to stay alive. "And you just want to throw all that you have away?" Well I won't let you. Trust me, together we'll make it through. Thera's no way to get the time we lost back. So please, consider your life before you take it. Consider all the good things that have happened. Think about the people yuor leaving behind. You will be missed. And no one you leave behind will ever be the same without you.

**WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK. LET ME KNOW.**


	3. Naraku no Hana Flower of Hell

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE OR JUST AFTER CHRISTMAS. HOPE YOU LIKE MY POEM.**

**CLAIMER: I OWN THIS POEM. YAY!**

**Naraku no Hana (Flower of Hell)**

You were called a Flower of Hell.

You sat in silence. You have friends,

but you mainly talk to me. You told me

about your torturous life, and I accepted

you for who are and never judged you.

They call you a Flower of Hell. You think

that no one likes you. Well, I do. You get

pulled into fights and get hurt. Well, do you

want to know why the people who hurt you,

are all battered and bruised the next day?

Its because of me. It was me who hurt those

who hurt you. It was me that was always there

for you. A Flower of Hell. That's what they say

when you pass by. I glare, diss, and cusre them

still call you a Flower of Hell. But they

shouldn't. Do you want to know why? Because

I see now that I'm the Flower of Hell, like they

should have said.


	4. I Love You

You think your not perfect, but you are. There's nothing about you to hate. Your arms are my heaven. If i could, i would spend all eternity in them. I love when you smile, showing off your perfect teeth, because you make my heart flutter everytime. Everything you do and say is perfect. All the girls swoon over you and yet, you choose a misfit like me. Why? I'll probably never know. As long as your with me, i won't care. There are no words to describe how i feel for you, ***chuckle*** or how your brown eyes can hold me with such bliss. Nothing and no one could ever compare to you. Secretly, i wish to wake and see you holding my hands as you softly say "I Love You". There's not one person in this world i would rather spend my life with. You know i'd die for you, even if you told me not too. There's not one thing i would change about you. My life, my love, my everything. Aishiteiru, Te amo, Je taime, Ich liebe dich, however you say it, I Love You.

Chikaukara eien wo ano hito ni.

I promise eternity to that person.


	5. Notice me

No matter what I do, you never seem to notice me. When I act like a girl or a bitch, you act like I'm no different. But when I act like a boy, you notice me right away and treat me like a stranger. Why? Why is it that you won't notice me when I act like a girl? Can't you see that I have feelings for you? I always have and always will. Why don't you notice me when I act like myself? Only when I act differently, do you notice me. Can't you see I love and want to impress you? What must I do to get you to look and notice me? How many more days must my heart be in pain. How many days must my heart yearn for love that will most likely never be returned. I forgive you for all the torment you've put my heart through. No matter what you do, my feelings will never change. I will forever be here for you my dear. I will forever love you.


	6. My mind

No matter what, I can't get you out of my mind. That's why I write all my feelings down hoping to understand why I feel the way I feel. Can't someone explain why I feel like this? How is it that you can overload my senses with every accidental touch, every wavering glance, and every word that you speak? I love everything you do. When will you look and see me waiting for you so patiently. So until you notice me, I will continue to write my feelings, even though I know you'll never see them. I will continue to think of you, even after I am dead. Nothing in this world could ever make me hate you and your perfection. I hope that you are happy now and forever. You're an amazing person and I hope you can see that, there is no reason for you to change yourself.


	7. My heart

I'm always in pain, my heart aches for you and you alone. You are the only reason for which I still live. Without you, I am nothing but a pitiful empty shell. Without you, I'm as good as dead. You are my life, my love, my everything. I'm just a nuisance to the world, a worthless runt who can't do anything right. You are my heart, and only you can kill me. Then again, I really wouldn't want to live if you didn't want me to or if you have no use for me. Could there be a reason to why you keep me alive. Is there a possibility that you have hidden feelings for me but are too afraid to show them. To tell the truth, I'm waiting for you to come break me down and bury me. I can't do this anymore. You're driving me insane. What are you going to do with me and my feelings? No matter what you do, I will never run from you.


End file.
